


Unknown Agenda

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Ezra Bridger's journey to find reason for their arrival in the Unknown Regions of space. The answers come from an unexpected source.*My sources were SWTOR and the Star Wars Legends novels*





	1. Chapter 1

“You aren’t our prisoner.” Aristocra Fombi assured Ezra. “We will provide you a ship to return home if you wish. However, I am requesting that you stay here and help us. The choice is yours.”  
Ezra saw their wrecked ship and wounded soldiers. The Jedi Holocron had said their enemy conquered and enslaved. So, he agreed to help the Chiss. He had been directed here by the Force for a reason. It must be to help them.  
The Chiss didn’t make helping easy. They weren’t happy having Ezra there. They made it quite clear. When he first met with Admiral Ar’alani, he stood in front of her awkwardly for a few minutes. She had been looking through some reports. Ezra silently greeted the only other human on the Chiss ship. Eli Vanto subtlety shook his head in warning. Ezra missed his gesture and he waved at a cute Chiss lieutenant. The lieutenant rolled her eyes in disapproval of the break in protocol.  
“Jedi Bridger,” Admiral Ar’alani finally addressed him. “You have been assigned to assist the assault on Zakuul.” She looked at him briefly. “Do you have a weapon, or do you need to requisition one?”  
“Yeah, where is your laser sword?” Eli interrupted.  
“My lightsaber,” Ezra corrected him. “It’s back on Lothal with a friend.”  
She sighed. “Then you’ll need a blaster. Do you know how to use one?”  
“Yes,” Ezra smiled proudly.  
The admiral shooed him away. “Report to the munitions officer and then to Captain Valss for your assignment.”  
There was definitely a wall between him and his new team. Ezra didn’t know whether the Chiss team was ignoring him or didn’t speak Basic. At least, he got off the ship and could explore a new planet. They placed him at the back of the convey. As they marched to a fallen outpost, he stared at the ancient ruins of Zakuul. “So, what happen to the civilization of this planet?’ No one responded to his question. “Was there a war, disease, or did they find a better planet to settle on? Whoever they were, they must have been pretty advance society with such tall building. The planet is lush with vegetation. Once they made it close to the outpost, Ezra stopped in his tracks. “Guys,” he sensed multiple presences. “We have company!”  
A pack of giant two-legged lizards called the Iknayid sprung out and attacked the team. Their Charric blaster rifles were able to kill most of the pack. Inside the outpost, they stumbled up a large lair of them. Ezra used the Force to push back the wave of Iknayid. They tried to retreat to a better position, but they were blocked by a group of Iknayid.  
The situation looked hopeless. Ezra put down his blaster rifle and started to meditate.  
“What are you doing?” The captain screamed. “Are you insane?”  
A new party entered the mix. A pride of lizard felines, Mawvorr, leaped onto the Iknayid. “I’m calling in reinforcements.” Ezra opened his eyes. “I’ll hold. You fire.” He stuck out his arm. The first row of Iknayid were invisible held in place. The Iknayids were quickly dispatched.  
Captain Valss was impressed and leery. “You used mind control on those beasts?” He pointed to the Mawvorr.  
Ezra shook his head. “I just simply asked for their help.”  
This eased some of the tension. While the Chiss fixed the equipment, Ezra noticed something in the old wreckage. “A lightsaber?!”  
“It makes sense for the saber to be here. The Eternal Empire had and fought Force users.”  
“Who were they?”  
“Another group of crazy would-be galactic conqueror,” Captain Valss explained. “We don’t know much about them. They existed over thousands of years ago. They fought both the Old Republic and the Sith’s Empire. Later, they completely perished.” He flipped the switch. The console lit up. “The system is back online. You’re welcome to any of the old relics. They’re mostly broken anyway.”  
Ezra took eleven lightsabers with him back to the ship. Out of the eleven lightsaber fragments, he was able to construct two functioning lightsabers. One had a green crystal. The other one had a purple and white crystal.  
“Sabine would love this.” He held up the purple and white crystal. “Come on, Sabine. Hurry up and find me already.” He put the crystal inside the saber and placed it on his nightstand in his quarters. “This isn’t what I expect.”  
“This isn’t what I expected either.”  
The unknown voice caused Ezra to jump to his feet. He searched the room for the source. It was a small hologram being generated by the holocron. He almost forgot that the Chiss had given it to him once they finished downloading the information. The holographic woman waved at Ezra.  
“I thought only Sith holocrons could talk to you.”  
“Sith holocrons are dangerous.” The image warned him. “Anyway, programing an interface is old holocron practice. The creator gives some of their Force and a copy of their personality to create this type of holocron.”  
“So, who are you or were you?”  
“Jedi Knight Lorana Jinzler. What’s your name?”  
“Ezra Bridger.”  
“I’m pleased to meet you, Ezra.” Her expression turned concerned. “You seemed sad before. Is something wrong?”  
“I miss my home.”  
“Have you tried meditating in the Force?”  
“Yes, it was so clear to me during the fighting on Lothal. Since I came to this place in the universe, it feels like I’m stuck in the dark. The Force isn’t speaking to me. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.”  
“Master Yoda once said, ‘Guide, the Force does. Walk your path for you, it does not.’”  
“Of course, Master Yoda is right.”  
“You know Master Yoda?”  
“Yeah, I met him at the temple on Lothal sort of. Well, not physically, but I don’t know.” Ezra struggled to describe it. “The Force is confusing at times.”  
“That it is,” Lorana smirked. “Who trained you in the Force?”  
“Kanan Jarrus.”  
“I’m not familiar with him. Do you know who trained your master?”  
“Depa something.”  
“Depa Billaba, I know her. She is very skilled in the Force which means you’re probably very skilled too. You weren’t what I expected. This interface was created to help a Chiss Force sensitive learn to be a Jedi. You don’t need that, but if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”  
“Thanks, the Chiss aren’t really friendly.”  
“Give them time. When I first met Thrass, he wasn’t welcoming either.”  
“Thrass?”  
“An honorable Chiss commander. It will get better for you soon too.”  
The Chiss gradually did begin to converse with him more. Surprisingly, the imperial liaison officer to the Chiss had been polite and helpful to him. Ezra was having difficulties with field reports.  
“I don’t understand.” He scratched his head. “I gave my report to Captain Valss. Why does it say that I haven’t?”  
“That’s an unofficial report.” Eli shown him. “You must send your report to the Expansionary Fleet archive for it to be consider official.”  
“So, I don’t have to hand in my report to the captain?”  
“If you don’t, getting supplies will be difficult, and you will be asserting that you don’t trust the captain. Also, you should send a summary report to the munition department to ensure weapons.”  
“Wow are all Chiss so uptight and by the book?”  
“Mostly,” Eli confirmed. “Thrawn is the least by the book.”  
“Seriously?” Ezra moaned. “This is going to be a long mission.”  
“That calls for some contraband. Ever had any hot chocolate before?”  
Ezra grinned. He was unaware that Eli had only been nice to him to spy on him for Thrawn. Eli felt uncomfortable doing so. For one thing, he was a lousy spy. In addition, he hated lying to Ezra.  
Things came to head after Ezra was promoted to captain. Eli spotted him talking to a protocol droid.  
“I miss Chopper.” Ezra frowned as the droid left.  
“Who?” Eli approached him.  
“Our astromech droid.”  
“It was a nicer droid than ours?”  
“Oh no, he is a complete jerk.” Eli processed that a moment. Ezra tilted his head. “What’s up?”  
Eli couldn’t figure out how to covertly word it, so he just outright said it. “Do you know a giant Force wolf?”  
“Yeah back on Lothal. Ahh… why?”  
“Because,” Eli took a deep breath. “Aristocra Fombi met the wolf, and I think he has an alternative objective. Has he talk to you about it?”  
“Nope,” Ezra answered. “I know someone who might know.” He took Eli to his quarters and showed him the holocron. “Hey Lorana.”  
The holocron turned on. “Hello Ezra. Who is your friend?” The image popped up.  
“Eli Vanto,” Ezra introduced.  
“I’m an Imperial liaison officer.”  
“Imperial?” She looked up at Ezra.  
“It’s complicated. Anyway, did you know Aristocra Fombi?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you know a giant Force wolf?”  
“Yes, I met the wolf on Tython.”  
“Do you know what he wants with the Wolf?” Ezra pressed on.  
“Information and knowledge. The Wolf protects the door of the time and space at the temple.”  
“This is weird.” Eli grabbed the holocron. “I got to show this to Thrawn.”  
“No Way! That sleemo killed and hurt my friends.”  
“That happen on the other side of the universe. It doesn’t matter here. If it’s telling the truth, we need this information to fight the Rakata.”  
“He is right, Ezra.” Lorana agreed. “We are Jedi. We must protect life.”  
“Fine.” Ezra conceded.  
“You should also contact the Aristocra.” Lorana suggested. “His input could be very helpful.”

Naturally, the meeting was held in Thrawn’s office. As Thrawn gazed upon the holocron, Fombi addressed Ezra. “What are they doing here?” He pointed to Thrawn and Eli. “They aren’t a part of this.”  
“Actually, we’re here to find out what that part is.” Thrawn motioned to Fombi. “What are you hiding? What does it have to do with this mystical wolf?”  
“It has nothing to do with any wolf.” Fombi stated.  
The image of Lorana appeared. “Please tell us what is troubling you.”  
Fombi bit his lip. “Architect.” All of them looked at him confused. “A very powerful creature like the Wolf has sided with the Rakatan.”  
“Legend has it that they created planets in the Core Rim of the Republic.” Lorana related. “However, they died thousands of years ago by the Father of Mortis.”  
“Our spy discovered this information.” Fombi replied. “He gave us proof before he died. The Neti chieftain Tyto confirmed it.”  
“I don’t know how that is possible.” Lorana was at a loss.  
Eli considered. “Would the Wolf know?”  
“He’s dead.” Fombi shot down the suggestion. “He died many years ago.”  
“Dume?” Ezra interjected.  
“Yes, Nashoba Dume.”  
Ezra shook his head. “I spoke to him a few years ago. Wait, how does Caleb Dume connect with this?”  
“He is our son.” Lorana smiled. “Is he alright?”  
“I’m sorry.” Ezra’s eyes teared up. “He’s dead.”  
“It’s ok. I’m not the real Lorana.” Despite her words, her tone was devastated. “Was Caleb loved? Did he have people that cared about him?”  
“Very much.”  
“That’s good. She wanted that for him.” The hologram returned to the matter at hand. “The Wolf would know the situation fully. I know how to contact him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tython

Aristocra Fombi, Ezra, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Eli hiked their way to the site of the old Jedi Temple. Once they made it to the spot, Ezra putted down the holocron and started to mediate.  
It was the middle of afternoon. Eli wiped the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, it grew dark without any clouds or covering. An enormous white wolf appeared. Eli couldn’t help but tremble at the sight of it.   
Fombi called out to it. “Nashoba?”  
“No,” the Wolf snarled at Thrawn. The grand admiral held his ground.  
“Caleb?” Ezra hoped.  
The Wolf growled, “Dume, only.”  
“Would you please transform into something which we can converse easier with?” Fombi requested.  
Sun light returned. The Wolf took a human form that resembled Kanan Jarrus but with blue eyes. “You’ve learned, Fombi.”  
Ezra instantly ran over and hugged Dume. “Kanan!”  
Dume gently rubbed his back. “He is no more, little one.” He barked at Fombi and Thrawn. “What do you want?”  
“The Architects,” Fombi answered. “Are they alive and are they a threat to us?”  
“No and yes,” Dume gently pushed Ezra aside. “No, the Architects are all dead. Yes, they are a threat to you.”  
“How can something dead be a threat?” Thrawn exclaimed   
Dume grabbed Ezra’s new lightsaber. “This is made of broken dead parts.” He activated it. “Do you think it is harmless?”  
“How do we defeat the Architects?”  
“They weren’t forged in fire.” Dume informed them. “They were patched together.”  
“Attack the weaker parts.” Thrawn concluded.  
“Precisely.”  
Ezra confirmed. “So, we were brought here to defeat the Rakatans?”  
“No, he was,” Dume referred to Thrawn.  
“I don’t understand. Then, why am I brought here?”  
Dume moved away from Ezra and walked closer to Thrawn. “You don’t believe any of this. It’s mythical rumblings or parlor tricks. You rather have cold hard facts.”  
“Am I supposed to be impress?” Thrawn rose his eyebrow.  
Dume brushed it off continued. “When you first practiced military strategy, you lost badly. Your brother Thrass told you, ‘Defeats aren’t bad as long as you learn from them.’ His death spurred you to go to the Republic space for help. Chiss command ruled his death an accident. You believe the Rakatan are responsible. You are both wrong. Those who come behind the Rakatan killed him.” He turned to Ezra. Those will be your enemy.”  
“None of my concern,” Dume frowns. “I protect time and space, the Unifying Force. Your enemy is part of the Living Force. I am not part of it.”  
“But you are part of our conflict?” Fombi reiterated. “You can help us to defeat the Rakatan?”  
“Yes.”  
“What must we do?”  
“Go to Ossus to the ancient temple. The root of our enemy is there.” Dume transformed back into a wolf. He vanished into the ground.  
The Wolf wasn’t kidding. It took many months of intense fighting to get there. The Rakatan’s new capital was a fearsome fortress. No one disputed that it had to be destroy. Grand Admiral Thrawn came up with a plan.  
“Stealth ships,” Ezra commented. “Cool.” Everyone is the Chiss war room stared at his unusual choice of words.  
“Anyway,” Fombi ignored his outburst. “It’s not possible. We have never been able to adapt the tech to our ship.”  
“That’s true.” Thrawn remarked. “But, we have been able to use it on mining equipment. We can make a remote-control fleet.”  
“That can’t shoot.” Fombi retorted.  
“They don’t have to,” Ezra exclaimed. “It’s just like the Hammerhead corvettes. The stealth equipment rams into the enemy’s ship and cuts them apart.”  
“We’ll send in four strike teams with the stealth ship.” Thrawn continued. “Half will infiltrate the remaining Infinite Engine and take it out. The other teams will land on the planet itself.” All the commanding officers agreed to the plan.  
Thrawn lead one of the strike teams that objective was the planet. His team had been composed of his stormtroopers. Fombi placed Ezra in charge of the other team for the planet surface mission. While Ezra didn’t like or trust Thrawn, he had to respect the Grand Admiral. Unlike other Imperial commanders, Thrawn didn’t always sit on the side lines of a battle. He was no coward. After they covertly landed on Ossus, Ezra directed both teams to the temple.   
There was a large group of Rakatan warriors guarding the entrance to the temple. Ezra put down his binoculars. “I wish there was a secret way in.”  
“There might be,” Thrawn signaled for them to him.   
“Really?! How?”   
Thrawn had them go around the temple. “It is a similar design to one that was on Coruscant.” When they arrived at the spot, he lifted his binoculars up. “Good, it seems open.”  
Ezra looked through his binoculars again. “Oh great, a ventilation shift. It always has to be a shift.” He noticed Thrawn’s attention had diverted towards sky. “What’s wrong?”  
“The engine is still standing.” Thrawn started heading to the temple. “We don’t have much time.” Their plan to destroy the giant engine with the stealth ships should have worked by now. Plan B of a surprise didn’t have very good odds. Plan C as Ezra called it was finding a secret weapon or the enemy’s main computer to blow up the engine. Thrawn wasn’t as optimistic on that plan.  
“Don’t worry.” Ezra proclaimed. “A solution will present itself.”  
“How well does that philosophy work for you?” Thrawn amused.  
“Ah hmmm…” Ezra leaped onto the vent to avoid the question. He cuts it open with his lightsaber and went inside. The rest of the team followed suit.   
Ossus temple was a lot different from the Lothal temple. It was more colorful and ornate. The colors had faded. The symbols were similar in each temple. The drawings here were less defined with no outlines.  
“These drawings are dot compositions.” Thrawn admired the walls. “They are trying to convey a story.”  
“Sabine would have known what they meant.” Ezra moaned. They were waiting on a thermo imaging map to load up.  
“Yes, Sabine Wren would have been helpful in this situation.” His blue finger traced along the dots. “Still, what does this remind you of?”  
“A star map.”   
Thrawn pondered this. “Perhaps, many structures put guides on their walls. What do these pictures tells us about them? How do they view themselves?”  
“We have visuals up now, sir.” A soldier informed Thrawn.  
“There are three major power locations which probably contains power cells or generators.” Thrawn had finished surveying the information. “Our best bet is to strike the middle installation first. Then, we break off into two teams and hit the sides. Once it is done, everyone is to return to ship even if the other team isn’t out yet. Understood?” The strike team agreed though he doubted Ezra would follow an order to abandon the other team. They moved out. The first attack was easy as expect. It didn’t bear much of victory. It was only a comm station. The enemy lost communication with their ground crew. They were hoping for something to help damage the enemy’s fleet.  
“Wait! Please Don’t Shot! They captured me from my world and brought me here. I’m their prisoner.” A voice yelled out from behind a console. He lifted his shackled hands as he rose. “My name is Set Harth. Please get me out of here.”  
He was a human male. Thrawn had worked long enough with humans in Imperial space to know when someone is lying. “I’ll tell you a better story.” He aimed his blaster on Set. “You came here freely and made a deal with the Rakatan. Let me guess your deal went south.”  
“A tiny problem with a few details.” Set Harth admitted. “I’ll gladly help you instead.”  
“Not interested.”  
“Well,” Set suddenly used a Force push to knock them back and bolted out of the room.   
“He’s all yours, Mr. Bridger.” Thrawn gestured to his men to head out.  
Ezra sighed, “Great.” He made chase after Set.   
“You’re a Jedi, right? You wouldn’t harm an unarmed man.” Set stopped in front of him.  
“No, I wouldn’t. Are you a Sith?”  
“Nope, I have never been into the whole angry all the time and conquer the entire galaxy. Their generator is nearby. I’ll take you there.”  
He did, and he even helped to defeat the Rakatan guards. Ezra still didn’t trust him. “What did you want from the Rakatan?”  
“A second chance.”  
“Don’t you mean your twentieth chance?” A female voice retorted. Set could see the woman while Ezra could only hear her voice. “With all those lifetimes, you would think that you would have actually succeed at your goal.”  
“I am,” Set insisted. “I’m going to get everything that I want.”  
“Really, theft?” She mocked. “Your record proves the opposite especially since you’re dying.”  
Ezra ordered the strike team to support Thrawn. They were inclined to do so to get away from the lunatic who was talking to himself. Once they were gone, Ezra cleared his throat. “Excuse me…uh… mysterious voice, who are you?”  
“I’m Zannah, Darth Lord of the Sith.” She declared.  
“Hey, you said you weren’t a Sith.” Ezra accused him as he followed Set down a corridor. “How can a Sith presence be a Jedi temple?”  
“It means we’re close.” Set franticly searched. “It’s not a presence but a Dark Side reflection.”  
“If that were true,” Zannah commented. “I would be a rat instead.”  
“Shut up!” You’re dead!” Set carefully examined the walls.  
“So, will you be very soon,” she vanished.   
As Ezra watched Set scrambling about, he began to reconsider his decision not to leave with the others. “Were you a Sith?”  
“Not really,” Set confessed. “I only pretend to be her apprentice mostly, so she wouldn’t kill me. When I saw the Sith holocron, I bailed on her. It was supposed to be my ticket to wealth and immortality. Imagine being able to jump into a new younger body after yours becomes old. Sadly, it neglected to tell me that transfers are limited.”  
“You’re dying?” He nodded to Ezra. “How did you learn about this place?”  
“Old Jedi archives.” Set muttered, “and a Dark Side vision. Hey, I had to use the Dark Side. Near the end of the Clone Wars, the Dark Side had almost complete influence over the Force. You couldn’t get an untainted Light Side vision. Though that did change recently.” Set beamed at the new room. “Finally.”  
There was a very familiar mural on the wall. It looked exactly like the one on Lothal of the Daughter, the Father, and the Son. Ezra gasped at the sight of it. “Is this in every temple?”  
“I wish,” Set moaned. “Most don’t have it. For the longest time, I believed it all to be a myth, but it’s not. My second chance exists.” He kneeled down and pulled out a crystal. It was red and blue. He held it against the mural.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Opening the door. According to legend, only one who brings balance to the Force and one who is balance in the Force can open it. This crystal fragment belongs to Darth Revan. The Sith that became a Jedi would seem to be balance in both the Dark and Light sides.” The mural moved thus proving Set right.  
The door was opened for the World between Worlds as Ahsoka called it. Ezra grabbed his arm. “You can’t go back in time. You don’t know the harm that it could inflict on others.”  
Set shook off his hand. “I don’t care.” He went through the door.  
Ezra jumped in after him. The door lead to an empty space of stars. There was an invisible path. Each foot step resembled steps on puddles. There were white wire doors scattered about.  
“This is amazing.” Set remarked. “All you have to do is find the fight door.”  
“Don’t do it!”  
“Who’s going to stop me?” He threw a magna bolas at Ezra. It wrapped around the young Jedi and shocked him. Set ran away to locate his door. A group of stars shifted to form an outline of a giant wolf. Ezra broke free from the snare. He was about to purse Set when Ezra noticed Set was stuck. “This can’t be happening.” Set was being pulled into the invisible path. The path behaved like violent waves that were sucking him down. “NO! Help me!”   
Ezra rushed over to help, but a voice called out to him. “Ezra? NO!” It wasn’t just Kanan’s voice. He felt his presence too. He hesitated too long. Set Harth had been washed away. “Time to go.” He obeyed and left. As he jumped back to his own time, he watched the small wolf constellation close the door. It reset the mural back to the original configuration.  
He felt more familiar presences in the Force. “Sabine! Ahsoka!” The wolf constellation had been in the middle of flying away when one of its’ stars diverged from the others. This reminded Ezra to meet back with the strike team.  
Victories were abounded. Thrawn defeated the half-dead Architect. The Chiss and the Imperial forces defeated the Rakatan’s ships. Their forces were finishing up the Rakatan warriors on Ossus while Thrawn and Ezra conversed with Fombi.  
“Congratulation on the destruction of the Infinite Engine, Aristocra.” Thrawn walked onto the command deck.  
“We didn’t do that. I thought you accomplished that?”  
“It’s ok.” Ezra calmed down the two Chiss. “My friends destroyed it. Oh, they need a pick up if you don’t mind. They’re in an asteroid belt.  
They found the Phantom easily. His feet barely touched the ground as he raced over to embrace Sabine. “It took you long enough.” Ezra smirked.  
Sabine punched his shoulder. “Well, you didn’t exactly leave us any directions.”  
“I’ll have the Purgills give you a map next time.” He amused and glanced at the rest of them. “Thank you, Ahsoka, for finding me.”  
Ahsoka bowed her head. “You’re welcome.”  
“Hey Rex.” Ezra felt a sharp pain at his knee as Chopper hit him with his arm. “Ouch, hi Chopper.” There was a little green haired boy trailing behind them.  
“Ezra, this is …” Sabine began to say.  
He interrupted her. “I know who he is.” Ezra scooped the boy up and gave him a big hug. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you for a long time.” The boy had been the little presence that he felt in Hera years ago.  
“Hello Uncle Ezra.”  
Ezra may not be back on Lothal, but he was definitely back home with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
